powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sastgamer/Luminita Luminous Lumière
Appearance Despite being a god with the ability to manipulate her appearance at her every whim, Luminita prefers to keep a somewhat similar look with light blonde hair that tends to stretch past her shoulders, occasionally held into “cutesy" designs like twin-tails, ponytails, french braids, and even a complex dragon braid. Her height and body type also seem to “grow” up as she mentally grows, gaining height, body weight, curves, darken hair, seeming to make her appear to age and go through puberty like a normal mortal girl, albeit slower and lacking anything she views as negative or is unaware of. While having the ability to morph her form in any way she chooses, Lumi rarely uses it to any extent, however, has an exception in her eyes, as she adopted changing her eye-color with her emotions from Watcher. She even explained at one point that she feels her identity is fragile enough without her completely changing her looks at a whim and went on to say it makes her feel dirty and manipulative to do it without making it a well-known change. This makes her appearance one of the most well known, "natural" bodies in the multi-verse among other special circumstances. History Luminita "Lumi" Lumière is special in almost every factor of her godhood. The first child ever conceived among gods, she is a goddess created from the soul of Ro, God of absolute heat, and Lumense, Goddess of Celestial light. Even Lumis parents were special, both having strong human-like emotions that made them counter to most gods, but Lumense found a good friend in Watcher, a god of Time. This friendship with the human who achieved godhood lead to lumense having a strong interest in humankind. She became enthralled with their notions of love, romance, and their manner of reproduction and birth. Soon she became deeply mused with the idea of emulating aspects of humankind into her own relationship with Ro. Although originally against the idea and feeling it downgrading to act like mortals, some experience of it resulted in Ro proclaiming it as another human feeling “fun.” It was through this quest for human mortal attributes that Lumense and Ro decided to create their own little Goddess by taking parts of their powerful souls and mixing them together to create a new one. Then, this Goddess Embryo was held within Lumense, where it slowly took apart more and more of her powers reducing her status greatly. Eventually, the embryo became a baby, by this point in time, Lumense had given all her strength in creating a new being and thusly was relieved of her Goddess status and when the baby was created; Lumense lost her Immortality with it. Weakened and shunned by most gods, Lumense sought out help from her old friend and inspiration for her humane desires, Watcher the God of Time. Thus, Luminita Lumiere was born in the Arc of time. The child was quickly an issue, having the power of an elder god but the consciousness of a human baby. After barely containing a “Meganova” Watcher soothed the child and handed her off to his Arch-priestess to take care of while he managed with the arrival of Ro. Ro immediately went to Lumense, demanding to know where the child was, Watcher, intervened and tried to come between the two. Ro declared that he never loved Lumense and divulged his plan was simply to gain a leg up and take all of Lumenses’ power. Hearing this in her weak mortal state, Lumense died of heartbreak. Watcher, now enraged, made battle with Ro, making no attempt to hold back as he tossed the lesser god out of his realm and began to brutally beat him down. Left in his angry state, Watcher tore out Ro’s soul and removed his godhood status, then in one final attack, killed the God of absolute heat. Watcher returned to the Ark of time and began to look for the child, he found her in a closet in the arms of the archpriest daughter's’ arms-Sarah Jane Smith’s arms. Watcher gifted the child Ro's God soul, making her even stronger and then he took her to Lumense’s Human shrine and there he left her in the care of the priestesses. The child would grow and change at a human rate, her body “growing up” due to the unconscious use of her shapeshifting powers. Lumi grew up as both the embodiment of the shrine's Goddess (her mother) and a maiden to the shrine, viewing the sisterhood of the priestess as her mothers and accepting the story of her being a drop of sunshine from the brightest star. Watcher continued to be a frequent visitor to the shrine as a mentor and friend to Lumi; earning some nicknames from Lumi over the years to fit her view of him, most usually "uncle Watcher" when she was young and "dear Watcher" as she grew older. When she turned 18, the human age of adulthood, Watcher guided Lumi in how to be an elder god and told her the story of her parents, though he wished to spare her of it. Personality Despite being raised by the equivalent of nuns, Lumi is very mischievous, adoring her clever pranks and making good use of them to entertain guests to the shrine. This does not mean she isn't very mature when needed and presents herself in a humble, yet formal manner when needed. She is a beloved daughter of the shrine and many visitors dote on her and ask her blessing in a wide array of manners. Being a part of a shrine to the stars, she performs many ritual rites to bring sunshine to people's lives, literally and metaphorically. Lumi is also incredibly intelligent and loves to learn new things, especially from Watcher, who she very obviously adores and crushes on with the essence of her soul. When Watcher visits, Lumi seems to fall into the archetype of a good girl maiden, shyly prying for his attention and spending as much time as she can near her. This is viewed as a great break for her "mothers" and a general honor to have an elder god visit a shrine; Thus, Watcher is always welcomed warmly by the shrine and neighboring villages, and especially by Lumi herself. Powers Control of Light *Light Manipulation *Absolute Light *Light Generation Control of Heat and Fire * Heat Generation * Conceptual Fire Manipulation * Ultimate Burning Common God Powers * Shapeshifting * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Telepathy http://www.strawpoll.me/14270657 Category:Blog posts